Wanted: The Love of Two Enemies
by NikoleMalfoy
Summary: This is Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts and she can't keep her mind off of a certain seventh year Slytherin. Two new students arrive at Hogwarts. Will one ruin her chance to be with Draco? Read to find out.
1. Platform Here I Come

Wanted: Love of Two Enemies HG/DM Ficpar A/N: I do not own anything from Harry Potter. I wish I did but I do not. I own 3 characters who will be introduced later on. And one has the Last name of a Character in HP - Nikole Malfoy

Chapter 1: Platform Here I Come!

Hermione lay in her bed thinking about the upcoming school year. Her room was medium sized with a queen sized bed in the middle with pink and black sheets. Her bedroom walls were also a light shade of pink with a black flower border running around the top of the walls. On one wall there was a vanity next to the door and the left of it was her closet door. Amongst another wall were pictures of her and her friends having a good time at Hogwarts. Under the pictures lay her desk with her radio, school robes and Crookshank's cage upon it. On the left side of the bed were the windows where she would sit and think about school, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco. At the present moment she was thinking about the career path she had chosen. Hermione had decided to become an Auror instead of working in the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Of course she loved muggles but she already had enough dealing with them while she was at home. Also, she was thinking of that one certain Slytherin that made her stomach flip whenever she laid her eyes on him. That slick blonde hair, those cold gray eyes, and that muscular body, just made Hermione want him even more. Hermione really doesn't know why she likes him, but somehow she does. She knew she couldn't have him, since he thought of her to be inferior to him. The constant name calling over the years has made her feelings for him go away. At least she thinks so.

"I can't have him and I know it. Why do I always think of him? Ugh this is really getting on my nerves. The great bloody git! This will be the last time I think or talk about that stupid git!" thought Hermione aloud while laying on her bed.

"Honey, who are you yelling at? You seem angry." her mom said, walking in her room scaring her half to death and out of her thoughts.par par Hermione sat up quickly in her bed.

"Oh! Sorry mom. I was just thinking out loud.rdblquote spoke Hermione apologetically

"Ok. Well it is almost time to go. Get your things ready and your dad and I will meet you at the car in about 30 minutes. Does that sound ok?" asked her mom.

"Yeah mom. I'll be ready in a bit." said Hermione still sitting on her bed.

At this, her mom left, leaving Hermione anxious to go to school. Hermione sat there another twenty minutes thinking about her friends, her lack of a boyfriend, the new school year, how the school will change since Harry defeated Voldemort and who would be Head Boy since she is Head Girl. Hermione stood up, went to her vanity and brushed her hair into a tight, neat ponytail. Her hair was slightly curly now and not so out of control like it was in her previous years. Hermione had gone to a muggle beautician and got a Japanese Straightener. It had made her hair straight for two and a half months and her hair started to curl just slightly since then. But she like it this way. Not too straight and not too curly. Just perfect for her. She then proceeded to put on some green-apple tasting lip gloss and a neutral color for eye shadow. Then she grabbed her trunk, purse, and Crookshank's cage and headed down the stairs to the front door and yelled "PLATFORM HERE I COME!"

The whole hour drive to the train station was making Hermione even more anxious. She started to fidget with her hands.

Once at the platform entrance, Hermione kissed and hugged her parents goodbye.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" screamed Hermione before walking through the platform.

"Bye Darling, hope to see you for Christmas!" yelled her mom before Hermione walked through the platform barrier.

"Hope to see you too. If I am not occupied with anything." said Hermione to herself. She really hoped nothing would keep her from seeing her parents before she graduated and moved to a flat in London.

After her mom spoke, Hermione went through the barrier feeling anxious to get to school and a bit sad because it was her last year attending Hogwarts. It really was her home away from home. While in her thoughts she kept walking through to the platform and bumped into two familiar redheads and a boy with untidy jet black hair wearing glasses.

Plz review.. will help me update knowing people are out there reading my story.

Luv Nikole Malfoy


	2. Friends Reunited, Ferret Boy!

Wanted: The Love of Two Enemies

A/N: It is spring break right now so the chapters I have so far will be typed up and posted as fast as I can. So read on and enjoy.

Chapter 2: Friends Reunited, Ferret Boy!

"Harry, Ron, Ginny!" Hermione yelled to her friends.

"Hermione!" yelled the three running to her. They hugged her and she hugged back generously.

"Hey guys!" said Hermione, "Guess what, I'm Head Girl" continued Hermione pointing to her head girl badge.

"Hey cool!" the three said in unison.

"Where have you been?" Ginny said in a Mrs. Weasley type tone.

"I have been in the United States touring the country side and visiting farms and educational places. You know me." replied Hermione.

"Oh cool, how was it?" piped up Ron.

"Very nice, I might just go back next year after graduation. So how have you guys been and letrquote s get on the train and find a good compartment since we are so early." ordered Hermione.

"So the three now headed to the train and found a compartment near the Head compartment. They all got seated comfortably. Harry and Ginny sat on one side and Hermione and Ron sat across from them. They sat and talked about their summer and the girl Ron was dating.

"So, Harry, did you stay with Ron this summer?" asked Hermione even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah. Ron, Ginny, and I practiced for Quidditch, and we just hung around and we visited Fred and George. They have really been making business lately. When we were there it was crowded like at the Quidditch world cup." answered Harry.

"Oh that sounds lovely. I might have to make a visit there during Christmas. Oh and Ron, Ginnyowled and toldme about a girl you have been dating. May I ask who she is?" said Hermione.

Before Ron answered he narrowed his eyes on his sister and she had the 'she made me tell her' look on her face. "Yeah. Umm.. Umm... I've been dating Padma Patil in Ravenclaw since the end of term."

"Oh. I always had the impression she didn't like you." said Hermione.

"Well she didn't after that incident at the Yule Ball. But later on in the year in 5th year we started to talk and we became friends. Last year was the year I asked her out and she accepted." answered Ron.

They went on talking about Ron and Padma and Hermione asked how Ron's family had been doing. While talking, Padma's twin sister, Parvarti Patil, came by the compartment.

"Hi everyone." spoke Parvarti.

"Hi!" the four said in unison.

"Umm.. Ron my sister wants to see you." said Parvarti.

"Ok. Bye guys see you later." said Ron and he and Parvarti left the compartment to go find Padma.

"Bye." said Parvarti.

As they left Hermione remembered that she needed to go to the Head's compartment. "OH CRAP!" screamed Hermione as the train started moving.

"What! What' s wrong?" said Harry and Ginny in unison.

"I'm so sorry guys. I just remembered that I have to sit in the Head's compartment during the whole train ride." said Hermione apologetically.

"It's ok. We'll save you a seat in the carriage." said Harry.

Hermione got to the head's compartment pretty quick. On her way there she saw Ron and Padma, in her compartment, kissing. She gave a silent 'aww' to herself. They really did make a cute couple. Now she was finally in front of the compartment. She walked in to see the head boy reading' The Daily Prophet' . Hermione walked in as silent as possible to not disturb his reading. But, he indeed heard her.

"Why Granger." said Draco putting the paper down.

"What the hell?" screamed Hermione.

"What? Are you going to ask why am I here? Even you should know that answer Granger." Draco said sarcastically.

"Whatever!" protested Hermione.

Without another word Hermione sat down across from Draco and started reading 'Witch Weekly' . She drifted off from reading and started thinking. 'Why did I think I would never see that prat again. I should have known better. Of, course I'm going to see him. Every freaking day of the damn school year, in class, now every freaking night patrolling and at the prefect meetings. Oh I don't think I can handle this. Of course I can handle this. He does not intimidate me and he never will.' Hermione started to stare out the window once more.

When Draco saw her looking out the window he started thinking as well. 'I can't believe Granger is Head Girl. Why can't I believe it, she is the smartest witch of our year. And she looks so different now. She has filled out nicely in all the right places. Oh damn why am I thinking of Granger that way.'

"Damn she looks so damn sexy this year." Draco said that bit out loud.

Hermione looked at Draco and said"WHAT?"

"Nothing that concerns you MUDBLOOD!" snapped Draco. He really didn't like saying that word but he had to to keep up his persona.

Hermione stood up and raised her wand at his throat and he squealed like a pig that is about to get slaughtered. "Do you want me to do what I should have done in 3rdyear. If not I suggest you not call me that ever again. Got me!" said Hermione threatening him.

"Hello Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. MS. GRANGER PUT YOUR WAND AWAY THIS INSTANT!" Professor McGonagall had just walked in.

"Professor!" squeaked Draco.

"Yes Ma'am." replied Hermione putting wand back into her robe pocket.

"Why did you have your wand out Ms.Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Malfoy provoked me Professor."

"How could he have possibly done that?"

"He called me a... a ... mud blood."

"Oh is that it. Well then, 50 points from Slytherin for making the comment and 50 points from Gryffindor for threatening a person with a wand. I don't want this to happen again."

"Crap!" whispered Draco and Hermione.

"What was that I heard?"

"Nothing. Maybe it was a bird or my cat ma'am. He really gets annoyed when I don't pay him any attention." replied Hermione.

"Well I must be going so here is a list of your duties and the passwords to the common rooms and every passworded room in Hogwarts. The headmaster will see you after the feast to show you to your common room and to give you the password to it. Also he will tell you when to start patrolling and the other duties for being Head Boy and Girl." said Professor McGonagall.

With that she left the two of them fuming in anger at each other. Draco was the first to start yelling.

"See what you made her do!" screamed Draco.

"What the hell! Oh shut up you bloody git or I'll do it again and go through with it!" yelled Hermione back to him. She sat down staring into Draco's grey eyes and then she began to read 'Witch Weekly' once again. Before they knew it, the train had arrived at the train station in Hogsmeade. Hermione was the first to grab her things and leave the compartment.

"See you after the feast Ferret Boy!" screamed Hermione on her way out the compartment, giggling while saying it.

She ran off the train to go find her friends. "Hermione over here!" yelled Ginny as soon as she spotted Hermione in the crowd. Hermione ran over to her friends' carriage and hopped in. They talked about what Draco had said to her on the train.

Please review. This is my first fic and it's my pride and joy. Comments are welcome and what would you like to be in the story. - NikoleMalfoy


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer is in the 1st chapter.

Chapter 3: The Sorting Ceremony

At the feast……

"He said WHAT?" yelled Harry. Bye this time the whole student population and a select few teachers were looking their way.

"Keep your voice down Harry!" ordered Ginny.

"I'm gonna beat the bloody hell out that git!" retorted Ron with his ears going red as usual.

"Oh Ron, don't worry about ferret boy. He knows what's good for him." said Hermione silently as Dumbledore started the welcome speech.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Welcome back 7th years, have a great year everyone. And 5th and 7th years, study for your exams. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Mr. Filch has once again asked me to remind you that there should be no use of magic in between classes. Now let the sorting ceremony begin."

Then, Professor McGonagall walked through the Great Hall doors, followed by all the scared, nervous first years. "Once I call your name, you are to sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head. You will then be sorted into your new houses. Once sorted you are to go to your house tables. Any questions?" No one answered so she continued. "Ok then we will begin." said McGonagall.

"Adams, Jack"

"Hufflepuff!" screamed the old, tattered hat.

"Jones, Ann" a scared, light skinned girl with long dark brown hair reaching the middle of her back, walked you to the hat and sat down on the stool. This looked very nervous as if she had never seen magic before.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat. All the Gryffindors screamed and clapped as she walked to the table.

The young girl sat next to her sister, who was coincidentally sitting next to Hermione. More students were sorted in houses and the Gryffindors clapped loudly when new students were sorted into their house. Finally the last student was called.

"Zabini, Zachary" This boy is the younger brother of Slytherin Blaise Zabini.

"Slytherin!" yelled the hat and the ceremony was over.

Dumbledore began to speak once more. "I know you all are waiting to eat, but I have a few more announcements to make. We should all welcome our new first years and our two new student from America, who have moved to London to come to our precious school. Please welcome Nikole and Ann Jones"

Nikole and Ann stood and all the Gryffindors erupted in cheers.

"Welcome Nikole and Ann to Hogwarts. Also welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Madame Lupin." Scream erupted once more. Especially from the trio and Ginny, because the teacher was of course Remus Lupin's wife. "Good luck Madame Lupin. For the last announcement, Quidditch tryouts will be held in two weeks. Captains should go to their head of house to schedule a day for your house's tryouts. You will have the whole day to pick new members. Now with that, let the feast begin."

Ron was the first to dig in. He had a chicken leg in once hand and a turkey leg in the other while a biscuit was in his mouth.

"Geez Ron, slow down. You do this every year." said Ginny.

"Wauay?" asked Ron with his mouth full of food.

"Huh? Oh swallow your food before you speak for Merlin's sake." said Hermione, becoming angry at Ron.

"I asked 'What you say?'" retorted Ron.

"Oh never freaking mind!" retorted Ginny back.

Ron now began to eat civilized and began to talk to Padma.

Hermione didn't feel like eating all that much so she just took a little bit of mashed potatoes and gravy, and decided to introduce herself to Nikole and Ann. "Hi, my name is Hermione Granger, Head girl." spoke Hermione reaching out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Nikole Jones and this is my sister Ann." answered Nikole, shaking Hermione's hand.

"Nice to meet you two." said Hermione.

"You too." said Nikole and Ann in unison.

"Hermione? What's expected out of the 7th years here so I won't be too shocked." asked Nikole.

"Well let's see all year round we are going to go over things that will be on the N.E.W.T.S and we will be given high expectations on passing it since it will determine if we are able to go into the career path we chose in 5th year." answered Hermione.

"Oh. Sounds easy enough. I'll be able to handle it." said Nikole.

"So, where do you live in London?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, we actually live in Surrey." answered Nikole.

"Hey! You live in the same town that I do." spoke Harry in the middle of their conversation.

"Cool. I live on Privet Drive with all these weird muggles." said Nikole enthusiastically.

"I live on that exact street. I'm Harry Potter by the way. Maybe I'll see you around there during the summer before I leave."

"Sure. I'd love to stop by and visit."

"Ok." and with that Harry started eating again.

"Do you play Quidditch Hermione?" asked Nikole.

"No, I'm not that good at flying. You should tryout." said Hermione.

"Maybe I will. Who's on the team?" asked Nikole.

"Well let's see… Harry here is seeker and captain, Ron is keeper, Ginny is a chaser and Dean is a beater. There's a beater and two chaser openings." answered Hermione.

"Oh cool! Maybe I will." exclaimed Nikole.

The girls went on talking about the following school year and about all the cute boys in the school.

"Hermione?" asked Nikole.

"Yes." said Hermione.

"Who is that cute blonde boy behind us at the Slytherin table?" said Nikole while pointing over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Oh him. That's Draco Malfoy. He's head boy and is a real jerk." said Hermione.

"Oh! Well he is kinda cute to be a jerk."

Hermione almost chocked on the pumpkin juice she was drinking when Nikole said that. Thankfully no one noticed her do this.

15 minutes later……..

"Students the feast is over. Now will all 5th and 6th year prefects escort you house to their common rooms and will the head boy and girl please meet me at my office." spoke Dumbledore.

Hermione got up and waved goodbye to her friends. "See you guys later!" spoke Hermione cheerfully while walking out of the Great Hall.

A/N: Spring Break is over so it might take longer to get the chapters up. I'm working on chapter 4 now. PLZ read and review. - NikoleMalfoy


	4. The Meeting

A.N: Sorry I haven't been updating in a long time I was in MAJOR writer's block. Now school has started again and it's busier than last year for me because I have an AP class and in my other classes there are tests every other day. So here we are with the story. Hopefully I will update much sooner than I have been doing. Thanx for the reviews they have sorta motivated me.

Chapter 4: The Meeting

Hermione walked all the way down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office. Before reaching the gargoyle she heard footsteps behind her but no one was there. So she thought. Hermione walked for a couple of more feet when she heard the footsteps again. She turned around and said, "Who the hell is there?" No one answered.

"I said who is there!" yelled Hermione.

"No need to scream Granger." Answered Draco while walking closer to Hermione.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again you stupid prat."

"No problem Mudblood! I wouldn't want to come anywhere near you even with a ten foot pole!" retorted Draco.

"Just shut up talking to me ferret!" snapped Hermione with a hint of hurt in her voice. She was used to being called mudblood but that really did get to her, but she would not let him see that.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Hermione and Draco stood by the gargoyle waiting for Dumbledore to show up.

_That crack pot old fool needs to hurry his arse up,_ thought Draco. Suddenly Draco was scared out of his thoughts by the approaching headmaster.

"Good evening Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Said Dumbledore quite cheerfully.

"Good evening headmaster." Answered Hermione.

Draco nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Well as Professor McGonagall has told you, I will be showing you to your common room, which you must share, and your dorms. I will also tell you the password to your common room. You must not give it out to anyone except your closest friends anyone else you must come to me and ask. Also you can make your own dorm password once you are situated. Understood?" spoke Dumbledore.

They didn't answer so Dumbledore took that as a yes and started to lead them to their common room. Hermione and Draco followed Dumbledore all the way back to the entrance hall. Dumbledore pressed a section of the wall near the grand staircase and moved out of the way. All of a sudden a doorway appeared and Dumbledore stepped in with Hermione and Draco in pursuit. Once inside the doorway, Hermione and Draco were surprised that there was a hallway behind the wall that was about 20 feet long and stopped at a portrait at the end. The hallway was decorated with pictures of past Head Boys and Head Girls. They were all smiling down at the current Heads. Draco and Hermione followed Dumbledore to the end portrait and stopped. The portrait was of a beautiful mermaid with long, curly blue hair that covered her, and a light pink tail. The mermaid was trying to flirt with Draco but he ignored her and she began to pout.

"Good evening Headmaster." Spoke Isabella, the mermaid.

"Good evening Isabella. This is the Head Boy Draco Malfoy," he turned to Draco and he smirked at the portrait, "and this is the Head Girl Hermione Granger." Then he turned to Hermione. She simply nodded and the portrait glared at her while flipping part of her hair, trying to impress Draco.

Dumbledore turned to the heads. "Your password to the common room is 'Lion and Snake'. You may change it if you like as long as you come to me first so I can approve of the password. Well I must be going now, I have a meeting with the teachers, and before I forget there will be a prefects meeting in two weeks on Wednesday at 7 p.m. There we will discuss future meeting dates and events with the prefects. See you all in the morning." With that Dumbledore turned around and headed back in the direction of his office.

Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted the common room and the meeting with Dumbledore to be separate chapters. Don't forget to review it helps motivate me!

Nikole Malfoy C.o 2007

Review Shout Outs:

Franz Alexa – Thanx a lot for the advice. I took them all in consideration. And the part about Nikole I though of that earlier when I started her character..

RootbeerFloatShallPrevail – Well her hair isn't all straightened it's a bit curly just not as much. Don't choke on a bead we don't need you choking to death on us.

Rowlinghermione – Thanx for the review, I really appreciated it. Hopefully I will update sooner.

AMR – I will keep writing until this story is finished even if it takes me a while.. lol


End file.
